


Drugs and Daisies

by hazard0us



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Destiel - Freeform, Drug Use, Mystery, Past Drug Use, Thriller, drug circle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazard0us/pseuds/hazard0us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens to Dean a week before spring break that lands him in the hospital on the brink of death. He wakes up a week after and chaos ensues. The adults are telling him that he was drugged but to let the cops handle it, Dean and his friends know better than to just sit around and wait, especially when Dean can't recall the past three months of his life. But what horrors await Dean as he tries to unravel the mysteries of his continuous targeting, and who else will be a victim in all of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drugs and Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is actually based off a dream I had, and no, it was not Destiel originally, but I thought hey why the hell not? I don't know how it's going to go completely, I'm basically letting it write itself, so the tags might change as I post more and more chapters. Please bare with me, this is my first continuous fic since my old Teen Wolf writings, and I've gotten better but worse (if that makes any sense?) I'm also doing a lot of research for this story, but of course you can't always trust the internet, so if you're big in the medical field or drug field- I'm sorry, I'm trying, I swear. 
> 
> Like I stated earlier, I don't know where this fic is going and what's going to happen- the characters haven't told me their plans yet. Do know that I plan to maybe explore a Dean/Benny relationship, and who knows? Maybe I'll hook Jo and Crowley up haha.
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to stop babbling and let you go ahead and read it. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but finals are in the next two weeks and so is graduation. It won't make sense at first, okay, I get it, but that's the point. We are going to be solving this alongside Dean and Cas and the rest of the bunch as we go along (maybe I should stop watching Investigation Discovery), so don't hate me. 
> 
> Okay, now I'm done. Comments, criticism, inquires, miscellaneous quandaries are accepted.

Dean walked down his high school’s corridor, absently going through mindless thoughts in his head. He spotted his English teacher, Mr. Shurley, and smiled. His teacher gave him a brief nod then opened his mouth as if to say something, but then a pair of sky-blue eyes appeared in front of him.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel’s gravelly voice made him come to an abrupt stop. He glanced over the guy’s shoulder to see Mr. Shurley quirk an eyebrow at him- questioning.

“Um. Hi, Castiel,” Dean greeted, a shy smile spreading. Castiel smirked and Dean took a moment to admire him. The guy was truly beautiful, six feet of lean muscle covered by soft tan skin, full pink lips, ruffled hair, and God those eyes. Dean’s eyes travelled down to his lips, remembering their taste on his own, and he unconsciously licked his lips.

“Dean?”

Dean’s eyes snapped back to those blue ones, now sparkling with amusement, “Um yeah, yeah, sorry,” he stuttered, blinking a couple of times.

Castiel smirked, leaning in closer to Dean, “You didn’t hear a word I said,” he began, then placed his hands gently but firmly on Dean’s hips, “did you?”

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and risked another glance at his teacher who regarded them surely, sipping his mug of coffee.  “What do you want, Cas?” Dean breathed.

“You,” he whispered, tightening his grip on his waist and pushing him around the curve onto the wall. Dean didn’t have time to react before Castiel’s lips were on his, his lean body pressing up against his, fitting together perfectly like a puzzle.

The kiss was anything but gentle, but Dean didn’t really mind, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t missed this. Missed _Cas_. He kissed Castiel back with as much fervor as he did, vaguely aware that something felt different. But then all too soon, Castiel pulled away. Dean missed his warmth instantly and opened his eyes to see a flushed Castiel staring at him.

“That was nice,” Castiel smiled sincerely, “I missed-,” he stopped abruptly, a flit of unknown emotion in his perfect blue eyes. He then traced his thumb gently down Dean’s cheek and Dean stared at him- dumbfounded. After a moment, Castiel perked up, “Bye, Dean,” he said simply, then turned and walked down the corridor.

Dean stood there, staring at the back of his head until he disappeared down the stairs. He took one step forward, as if to follow him, but then shook his head and thought better of it. _That was weird_ , he thought as he walked towards his class. He raised his hand to his lips, still tingling from the kiss. He cursed under his breath. _Fuck._ He couldn’t let Castiel get under his skin. Not again. He popped a piece of gum in his mouth a friend had given him earlier, who it was he couldn’t remember at the moment, but it didn’t matter. He chewed it once and cringed, quickly jogging to the nearest trash can- he spit it out. The gum tasted horrible and left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. The minute bell rang, startling him, and as he ran to his next class the thoughts of Castiel and their history together fell to the cold, linoleum floor.

Thirty minutes later, Dean released a sigh of relief as he exited his last period of the day, thanking the higher power up there that half days exist, and thank his seniority status for being able to have early release. He checked the clock, 12:00 PM, he could be at Bobby’s in ten minutes if he left now.

“Hey, Dean-o,” Vic laughed, patting him on the shoulder, “headed towards Bobby’s already?” Dean chuckled and nodded with a shrug of his shoulders. Victor smiled, “Alright then, I’ll see you later?” Dean nodded again already heading down the opposite end of the hallway towards the stairs. He quickened his pace, trying to navigate towards the crowd of students who still had two periods more to go. The door leading to the parking lot was on the other side of his last class, so it was quite a challenge to get there, even for a guy who was 6’1 and built like him.

He suddenly reached out for something, anything, to grab onto as his vision blurred. He blinked rapidly, his stomach churning as the mass of students around him turned to fuzzy globs. He felt a sharp pain emanating from somewhere below him, and dazedly noticed that he had fallen on one knee. “Hey, man,” a voice said from somewhere around him, “are you okay?”

He nodded, or tried to, still blinking rapidly, “Yeah,” he said, surprised at how shaky his voice was. He gingerly lifted his pounding head and attempted to look around him. He sucked in a breath as his eyes landed on a soft mop of blonde hair he’d know anywhere. “Jo!” he shouted, or at least he thought he did. Jo passed by him with a group of friends, laughing at something, and he bit his lip and tried again, “Jo!”

Jo’s blonde head snapped towards him and for a moment, his eyesight cleared. Jo’s face was masked with worry the instant her eyes landed on him and she rushed towards him, what looked like his name falling from her lips. He shut his eyes tightly. There was too much noise. The thumping in his head too loud, too hard. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and lifted his head up to where he remembered Jo’s was coming from, but didn’t open his eyes.

Dean cringed at a rough and unfamiliar voice that his ears were able to separate from the rest of the crowd, “Is there a problem?” he managed to catch the voice ask. Jo responded with a firm _‘no,’_ but the voice spoke up again, “We could take him.” Dean cringed internally. He’s never heard the voice in his life, and the last thing he wanted was to go with him anywhere, especially in his state.

“No, that’s fine,” Jo responded, her hand wrapping around his bicep. She was strong, Dean knew, but he already felt himself losing control of his body- making him deadweight. Jo could stand her own in a fight, but between holding him up and going against this stranger- Dean worried.

“Really,” another unfamiliar voice spoke. His voice was more nasally and it annoyed Dean instantly, but his thoughts were muffled by the pounding in his brain, “It’s not a problem, sweetheart. We’ll take him.” Dean gritted his teeth, his hand reaching out to grab a hold of anything. Instantly, a hand clasped his, and Dean weakly tried to withdraw- fearing it may belong to one of the unknown voices.

“Everythin’ okay here, Jo?” Benny’s southern drawl was music to Dean’s ears. He still winced at his addition but it lasted a brief second and then Benny spoke again, “Brother, are you okay?” Dean tried to shake his head, but it was too painful. He was seeing black spots in his vision and it was getting harder to breathe.

“We said we’d take him,” the sandpaper voice said again, “we didn’t want to do it forcefully but…” The threat hung tightly in the air, but to Dean’s surprise, he heard Benny laugh.

“An’ how exactly are you goin’ to do that?”

“We have ways,” the nasally voice stated matter-of-factly.

“Ways with what?” a new voice asked, gruff and cold.

“Nothin’,” the sandpaper man responded.

“Then I suggest we leave,” the other man with the gruff voice responded. Dean didn’t know why he was drawn to his voice, but his ears struggled to follow where it came from. His eyes were shut tightly- still not helping his state. He was still present enough to know that he was being held up. He risked opening his eyes, and a petite figure with blonde hair looked at him.

“Jo,” he stumbled, vaguely aware of a slight commotion picking up around him, “I’m going to pass out now.”

And he then let his body and mind succumb to the blackness.

*****

  
Dean stirred in the darkness, his eyelids refusing to open and his mouth felt like it was stuffed with napkins. He could not move any part of his body but before he could struggle further, the slim fingers of darkness tugged him back to sleep.

*****

“Dean? Dean!” Someone called his name, a bit too loudly, and Dean flinched, turning his head to the left- away from the voice.

“Quieter, Sammy,” his mother’s voice scolded lightly. Dean blinked rapidly- his eyes adjusting to the sunshine coming in through the blinds. When his vision settled, he stared right into the bright, brown eyes of Joanna Beth Harvelle.

“Hiya, sleeping beauty,” Jo teased, “it’s about time you woke up.” Her voice was soft and gentle despite the joke, and Dean opened his mouth to retort but shut it quickly. His mouth tasted vile and numb. He tried to move his limbs, and they creaked and snapped like old floorboards.  

“Whoa, whoa, honey,” Mary rushed to Dean’s bedside, placing her hand on his shoulder and shoving him down gently. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves now.”

Dean looked up at her caring eyes and nodded. A cough to his left caught his attention, turning he began to take in his surroundings. He was in a hospital room- mint green walls met on corners of every side, a couple paintings hung on them. A table rested in front of his bed, dozens of flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals. His eyes finally came to rest on his friend, Ash, who gave him a cheeky smile, “Dean, my man, good to see you awake.”

Dean nodded, his eyes landing on Benny’s tired ones, “Hi, Dean,” the southern drawl was heavy, his voice mirroring his haggard look. Dean blinked and turned to see his mother and Sammy- their faces long and deep bags under their eyes. They all looked tired.

“You guys look horrible,” he blurted, his voice jumbled and weak. They stared at him for a moment and then Ash began to laugh. The others followed soon, and Dean felt himself chuckle after a while.

“Why thank ya, don’t look too good yourself though,” Benny laughed, his gray eyes twinkling. Dean felt himself flush and he didn’t know why, so he looked away from his friend.

Taking a breath, he asked, “So… what happened?”

The laughs and smiles disappeared instantly, a heavy silence filling the room, until light click clack of heels entered the room.

“Mr. Winchester,” a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes smiled down at him, “I’m Doctor Tessa James. It’s good to see you finally awake.”

“How long have I been out?”

A beat, “A week.” A pause, “Mr. Winchester, what is the last thing you remember?”

“I was- um,” Dean struggled against the walls of his mind, biting his lip, “-in English, Mr. Shurley’s class. We were working on our term papers.”

Silence. Deafening silence.

He couldn’t take it anymore, “What?” he snapped.

“Dean,” Jo said quietly, “that was three months ago. Spring break starts tomorrow.”

Dean felt his jaw drop to the floor, “No, no, that- that can’t be.” His hands tightly gripped the bed sheets, his mind racing- trying desperately to just _remember_. Mental fingers scrambled to try to reach any recent memories, but every time he thought he had something, his mind would hit a blank wall.

“Mr. Winchester do you do drugs?” Doctor James’ voice interrupted his struggle.

The question surprised Dean and he stared wide-eyed and dumbfounded, he stumbled over his answer, “No. I would never. I’m in sports and they do monthly tests, and I could get scholarships. I wouldn’t jeopardize that,” his voice had become more stable and sure as he finished.

“Okay, okay, Mr. Winchester-”

“Dean.”

“Right, I’m sorry, Dean,” Dr. James corrected, “I didn’t think you did, but it would have been better and less worrisome if you had said yes.” She opened her mouth to add something else but was interrupted again.

“Why?” Dean questioned, glancing at his friends and his family, who all had their heads bowed. “You guys don’t seriously think I would do drugs,” he waited, “would you?”

“No, no, no,” Mary assured quickly, her eyes worried and sad, “but, it’s just-”

“It’s just that you happened to suffer from a very rare reaction,” Dr. James stated firmly, her eyes narrowed as she walked to the front of his bed.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, “What do you mean? What kind of reaction?”

“Dean you suffered from a severe case of anaphylaxis, and after an analysis of your body and several tests, it became clear that you were drugged.”

Dean let the words sink in, the room silent once again until Benny whispered, “You were so pale, Dean.” His voice broke around Dean’s name, but Dean straightened his shoulders.

“You’re being very vague, and I’m not a doctor. Explain,” he said firmly.

The doctor sighed, her hand reaching up to push her hair out of her face, “The drug caused a chain reaction in your immune system, because it saw the drug as an invader it began to generate antibodies to protect your body. This is a normal allergic reaction, however, your body reacted more critically.” She paused then, a frown appearing on her smooth face, hesitantly she added, “Dean, if your friends hadn’t of brought you when they did…” The implication hung heavily in the air- an elephant in the room.

Mary sobbed quietly on his right, and he idly wrapped his hand around his mother’s smaller one- his thumbs brushing lightly across her knuckles as he took everything in. His eyes trailing Ash’s movements as he lightly walked across the room and opened the door behind the doctor to what he assumed was the bathroom.

“The cops are getting involved,” the Doctor piped up, “Don’t worry, they will get to the bottom of this,” she assured, “Mary, if you could please step out with me.” His mother nodded and quickly wiped the few escaped tears from her face and stood up, releasing Dean’s hand.

“Doctor,” Dean’s voice stopped the two women just outside the doorframe, he didn’t wait for her to respond, “What drug was it?”

The doctor gave him a small smile, but tension flitted across her eyes, “The cops will handle it,” she repeated- pulling the handle of the door and shutting it close. After a couple of moments, Dean hollered, “Ash, get your ass in here. It’s clear.”

The door swung open instantly, revealing a smirking Ash. He swaggered to front of the bed, his hands behind his back and leaned over the railing, “Language, Mr. Winchester.” His friends snickered as Dean rolled his eyes.

“Okay, guys,” Dean said, “Lay it on me. What happened? Why am I here?”

“Well,” Jo started, climbing up on his bed and wiggling herself into his side, he wrapped a protective arm around her and kissed the top of her blonde head, “where should we start?”

“How’d I get in here.”

Jo made a face, but it was Benny who answered, “We couldn’ tell ya either, Dean. One minute I was walkin’ towards the gym, next I was racing to Jo’s side- your body limp. There were two guys, didn’ look like they were in high school- maybe college.” Dean furrowed his brows, if that was the case... How did the guys get in without detection? There was plenty of security around the building.

“One was tall with sandy hair and sharp features, his voice was raspy. The other one was shorter, fatter too,” Jo snickered, “his voice was also higher-pitched.”

“And annoying,” Benny mumbled. Dean breathed a laugh and nodded his head, motioning with his hand for them to continue.

“Right, so when Benny showed up, I literally believed an all-out cat fight was about to ensue,” Jo babbled, “but then he showed up and it was like magic. They listened to him- just shot us two last death glares then turned and followed him down the stairs.”   
  
Dean watched as Benny’s features changed when Jo mentioned the ‘he.’ His jaw set, his eyes hardened, and his usual laugh lines smoothed out. His friend met his stare without wavering, and Dean stopped Jo, “Who’s ‘he,’ Jo?” His eyes never leaving Benny’s.

Jo’s voice wavered, “I-uh,umm. Well, I, you know.”

“No, I don’t. That’s why I asked.” He finally turned to face her, she was chewing on her bottom lip, a bad habit they both shared.

“Cas.” She said quietly.

“Cas.” Dean repeated in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Benny snapped, “Castiel Novak came to our rescue. Whoopy- _fucking_ -do.”

“Benny,” Dean tried.

“Don’t. I don’t care. Yeah, he got those two asshats away so that we could focus on you, but fuck him, Dean.” Benny’s face was red from anger, but then he met Dean’s eyes and his eyes softened, “You were so pale, Dean. Your lips were blue. Your body was so warm when I wrapped my arms around you and lifted you up. It was terrifying.”

“We didn’t know if you were going to make it,” Sam squeaked from Dean’s right. Dean’s head snapped towards his brother’s voice and stretched his hand out to ruffle his hair.

“Hey, hey now,” Dean cooed gently, “I’m right here, squirt. Nothing bad is going to happen to big ol’ Dean. You’re stuck with me for eternity.” Sam glanced up slowly and Dean winked at him, “Who else is going to embarrass you in front of your future girlfriend?” It was Sam’s turned to roll his eyes.

“As much as I’d love to continue this,” Ash’s voice was light and airy, “We have approximately five minutes before the doctor and lovely Mrs. Winchester come back in looking for this,” he finished, slightly raising the folder that was in his hands- his eyes scanning through it.

Dean chuckled, “Knew you were up to something when you got up.” Ash glanced up and grinned, then went back to reading the file. Dean, Jo, Benny, and Sam watched silently as their friend’s face became more and more concerned.

“Methamphetamines.” He said suddenly, his hand slapping the folder.

“Methamphetamines? What is that?” Sam asked.

“Crystal meth,” Dean’s brain supplied the word automatically. His friends turned to look at him, Jo and Ash’s face a mixture of awe and concern, Sammy’s acceptance, and Benny’s. Dean turned his face away from Benny’s gaze. His friend’s eyes clouded with anger and disappointment. Dean willed his mind to push away the memories that tried to surface to the front of his mind. He gritted his teeth. A year ago he wouldn’t have known that, but now- no, he wouldn’t let himself think about _him._

Clearly time had passed, but Dean’s mind could only trace back to three months apparently. If that was the case then the pain, the loss, shouldn’t hurt as much, but damn him and his memory, it was as fresh as a fucking daisy. Benny cleared his throat and Dean came back to the present.

“Right,” Ash continued, snapping his fingers, “what Dean said. Crystal meth. But the thing is… This is kind of drug can only be injected, inhaled, and taken orally.”

“But the records show that Dean had no injection marks,” Jo piped up, at some point she had wiggled out of Dean’s arm and walked towards Ash. Now, she leaned across his shoulder, her eyes on the papers, her lips in a pout.

“I also heard Doctor James say to mom earlier that there was no way he could have inhaled it. The allergic reaction was instant, an hour max,” Sam contributes.

“And you don’t have a lunch, files show your stomach empty so no snack either,” Benny rumbled. “So what gives? How did the drug get into your system?”

“I could have consumed it,” Dean said offhandedly, “Maybe someone mixed it into my water? Always have one with me.”

“Could be,” Ash conceded, “but you also never let it out of your sight. So-” he stopped suddenly. Everyone’s head perked up at the sound of the door knob turning and voices outside it. Ash carefully but quickly placed the file on the table then rushed to his seat as Jo settled herself back under Dean’s arm.

“Quick,” Dean breathed, “think of Bobby getting a pedicure.”

The mental image worked as Ash and Benny began to laugh, while Sam made a face and Jo gave him a gentle shove.

“Interrupting something, am I?” Mary’s sweet voice rang through the small room. Dean shook his head with a grin, relieved his friends didn’t reply or react. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Benny’s calm face, his eyes trailing Doctor James as she walked to the table and picked up the file.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester,” a new voice greeted. Dean turned to see an officer standing by the door of his room. He was tall, not much older than him, a rookie maybe. He had dark hair, soft lips, and eyes that matched the green of the walls- but they were brighter somehow, and had a certain spark about them. Dean liked him instantly, he nodded to the man and he watched as his shoulders relaxed a bit. The officer released a dazzling smile, “I’m officer Michael Milton. I’m here to get your statement.”

*****

Officer Milton left ten minutes after, and for the rest of visiting hours- Dean laid happily in his bed as his mom, brother, and friends chatted animatedly around him. They told him about things that happened in the three months he couldn’t remember, and sometimes he’d get flashes of the moments, but nothing too clear. Doctor James- _“Tessa, please, Dean. I think we should both be on first name basis.”_ Tessa said it was okay- witness testimonies reported Dean falling to the floor, his head hitting the ground with a thud, but he somehow managed to get up on one knee. That was when he called out to Jo. Dean accepted everything with a simple nod, upset he couldn’t remember, but content that his family was here and they were sharing stories.

He listened to them, and even though he had been there for most, he enjoyed hearing them and picturing them from a different perspective. He must have dozed off, the joyful chatter turning into a buzzed lullaby, because at some point he felt him mom kiss his forehead, a soothing _goodnight_ falling from her lips.

He was awake now- the clock on the nightstand blinked _12:03 AM._ He sighed then tensed. There was a sound coming from behind the window. His room was dark, save for the soft light coming from the moon through the blinds- casting a shadow of bars across his bed. He held his breath as one of the windows displayed an outline of a silhouette. A dark figure slid in gracefully through the second window, lightly shutting it again, and walked until he was at the edge of Dean’s bed. After a moment, Dean let out a relieved chuckle, trying to ignore the erratic beating of his heart.

“Never heard of doors?” he whispered. The guy snickered, walking slowly into the moonlight until Dean could see his face.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hiya, Cas.”

 


	2. Sunflowers and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are more questions than answers that Dean and Cas would like, but there's also this nagging feeling that every little thing might be part of a bigger picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, yes, hello, I know it's been forever since I updated, but I promise you all, this story will continue. I finally was able to plot out everything and add sense, drama, and tears to the story, so it has to be told. I also suggest you educate yourselves in the language of flowers. 
> 
> Remember what your English teachers always told you. Writers don't add things if they're not going to be important.

Dean stared at the blue vase. It wasn’t there yesterday, he would have remembered it. He narrowed his gaze, sunflowers and daisies- weird combination, if you asked him. What was even weirder was the single pink flower that was squashed between one of the daisies and sunflowers. Dean bit his bottom lip. Maybe it was a florist mistake. The flower had gotten mixed in with the rest of the bunch. He his sight narrowed even more, he’s never seen the flower before, daffodil maybe? Petunia? That was a flower, right? His gaze wavered as a blurred hand waved frantically in front of him.

“Dean, are you listening?” Jo huffed, crossing her arms. Dean blinked quickly and nodded, his gaze not leaving the flowers. “No, you’re not! What’s with you? What’s on your mind?”

“Just tired,” he answered, finally turning away from the flowers and running a hand down his face, it was mostly true. He was tired, but there was something else on his mind, and curse Jo for knowing him so well.

“Right, so I repeat, what’s on your mind?” Dean peaked up at his best friend’s face and sighed.

“Keep this between us?”

“Of course.”

“Cas snuck into my room around midnight.”

Jo sucked in a breath, “Whoa. What did he want?”

“That’s just it. He just wanted to talk,” Dean grumbled, shutting his eyes as Castiel’s blue eyes and sly smirk reappeared to the front of his mind.

_“What are you doing here?” he had asked. Castiel didn’t answer right away, instead taking an extra step and sitting himself on the edge of the bed._

_“I came to see you,” he said, his voice earnest, but his eyes didn’t meet Dean’s._

_“Right,” Dean snorted, “well, you saw me. You can leave now.”_

_“I heard you lost your memory.”_

_“How’d you hear that?”_

_“A Southern little birdy told me,” Cas answered, head snapping up. Dean sucked in a breath as Castiel's icy blue eyes met his. The lighting sucked, but it didn’t matter. Castiel’s eyes seemed to produce a light all on their own._

_“And?”_

_“What’s the last thing you remember?”_

_“What do you care?”_

_Castiel’s eyes hardened at his response, and Dean felt a tug at his chest, “Dean.”_

_“December,” Dean replied after a beat, his voice barely above a whisper. He willed his eyes to stay on Castiel’s and felt a bit victorious when the man turned his head away._

_“Oh.”_

_“Yeah.”_

“Dean?” Dean startled at the sound of his name, blinking a couple times before his gaze landed back on Jo. “Wow, that bad, huh?” Dean didn’t answer, instead he gave a brief nod.

“He said he wants to help,” he added nonchalantly, or at least he thought it was nonchalantly.

“Help? Help us?”

“Yeah.”

“And what did you say?”

“Yes," he responded, then quickly continued, "I don’t know, Jo. What was I supposed to say? I couldn’t even look at him, and if I did my fucking heart tried to leap out of my chest.”

“Dean,” Jo’s voice was quiet, cautious. “I know you hate him-”

“That’s the problem. I don’t. I don’t hate him.”

Jo sighed, “Yeah, I don’t either.” Dean stared at her, mouth open. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I should. I should for breaking my best friend’s heart, but Dean he made you so happy, and all things must come to an end sooner or later. To be fair, it seems like he hasn’t gotten over you.”

“He left me,” the words were bitter leaving his mouth.

“I know, but I just-”

“Hello, darlings.” Crowley’s voice caused them both to jump.

“Hey, Crowley. What took you so long? Couldn’t find your tea in the harbour?” Dean joked as his friend took a seat by the window.

“Ha. Ha, very funny, squirrel. I was doing some research to help you.”

“Cool, so was I,” Ash commented, lazily walking through the door, Benny and Sam right behind him.

“Alright, so who’s going first?” Dean asked.

“Ash. Tell us what you got, and I’ll try to add whatever info I can,” Crowley stated, leaning back on the chair.

“Right, okay, so we know there are a couple of underground drug dealings. We’re in high school- it’s not unusual,” Ash began, “but methamphetamines is.”

“There’s only one source I know that sells crystal meth,” Crowley piped up, “and that’s the bloody Leviathans.”

“Who?” Benny questioned.

“Leviathans is what they call themselves,” Crowley explained, “their head dealer, producer whatever, is Dick Roman.”

Dean’s eyes shot up to his British friend as the name left his mouth. Why did that name sound so familiar? A mental string tugged at his brain, and he shut his eyes tightly, trying desperately to call back the source that was causing such a nostalgic feeling.

“Dean? Buddy, you okay? Looks like you’re about to blow out a heavy one,” Ash’s voice distracted him, and he cursed low and quiet as the string dissolved.

Dean sighed, “I just- I think I’ve heard that name before. It just- it sounds familiar.”

“That’s believable- considering who you were dating four months- ow!” Crowley’s hand rubbed his upper bicep as he looked angrily at Jo. Jo ignored him.

“Right,” Dean said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, “but I lost it. Thanks to Mr. Mullet over here,” he gestured towards Ash who smiled sheepishly.

“Okay, so the Leviathans,” Ash leaned against the wall, hand under his chin, “the Leviathans have access to crystal meth, but what would they want with Dean?”

“That’s a good question,” Benny snorted, “What’d you do them, Dean?” Dean shrugged his shoulders at Benny who pulled something out of his jacket.

“Well,” Sam’s voice caught everyone’s attention. He hadn’t spoken since he got here, just quietly listening. “Maybe it wasn’t them,” he suggested carefully. Everyone remained silent, quiet encouragement. “Maybe whoever did this just got the drug off them. Crowley is Dick known for drugging others?”

“He’s a scum,” Crowley scoffed, “very well known drug dealer, even went to juvy for a couple years for aiding and abetting, but no, I don’t think he’d go so low as to drug someone. He’s powerful and can be really persuasive and charming, he wouldn’t need to drug anyone.”

“What if Dean was supposed to be a lesson?” Jo questioned.

“A lesson for what? Being a pretty boy jock? No offense, squirrel.” Dean shrugged his shoulders in indifference, turning towards Benny who held something out to him.

“Maybe that’s what we should try figuring out first,” Benny said, placing the pack of gum back in his jacket, casting a funny look at Dean, “We need to find out why Dean was targeted. Then it’d be easier to figure out the ‘who.’”

“You’re right,” Ash agreed, snapping his fingers. “Why were you targeted Dean? What could you have possibly done to piss someone off so badly they wanted you dead?”

“Hey, now,” Dean spoke, “we don’t know if they wanted me dead or not. I had an allergic reaction. For all we know- they might have just wanted to drug me.” He met Benny’s eyes who were filled with a strange emotion- worry, most likely.

“Okay, if that was the case… Then what were they planning to do with you?” Jo asked quietly, chewing on her bottom lip. The bunch sat silent for a moment. Their minds going through multiple reasons as to what could have happened to their friend.

“Maybe we should ask the two boys that had tried to take you from your friends’ care,” a new voice interjected. Dean’s eyes glanced up to meet a pair of friendly brown eyes that belonged to a rather pretty female officer. She smiled as officer Milton came up beside her. “Hi, everyone,” she greeted brightly, “I’m sheriff Jody Mills.” Her head then tilted towards Dean, “Mr. Winchester, I’m here to try and figure out what happened to you and why,” she finished, a hint of hardness in her eyes. “You do know that the department will try to do everything they can in order to figure this out, right?” without waiting for a response, she added, “So you don’t need to worry.”

Dean and his friends nodded quickly in response, but during the officers’ interrogation, they exchanged subtle looks and even a quick quirk of eyebrows. After fifteen minutes, they stood up and shook Dean’s hands. “We’ve already contacted Mr. Novak on the matter. He claimed to have not known them personally,” Jody commented.

“Oh?” Dean eloquently said.

“Yeah,” the sheriff mused, “Said he’d seen them around, but, how did he put it? ‘Friends of friends’ in his words. No personal familiarity with them whatsoever, and his alibi checks out for the times when you were drugged, before, during, and after.” The sheriff then excused herself to talk to Tessa while officer Milton stayed behind. The young officer stared curiously at Dean with a hint of worry in his beautiful eyes, Dean blushed slightly.

“Anything else, officer?” he asked, pointedly ignoring Jo’s knowing smirk.

“Michael, Dean, please,” the man smiled, “And I just want to make sure you won’t do anything to put yourself in further danger.” After a moment, he turned to look at the others, “That goes for all of you,” he said sternly. “We don’t know the motive and we don’t know the who, so please. Let us handle it. Sheriff Mills is a very skilled officer, and the detectives are really good at figuring things out. It’s their job.”

Dean nodded once, then flashed the young officer one of his best ‘panty-dropping’ smiles, “Of course, officer- I mean, Michael.” Michael blinked a couple of times then hurriedly nodded his goodbye, almost tripping out the door. When he was gone, Jo, Crowley, and Ash burst into fits of laughter.

“Honestly, Dean,” Sam huffed, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“What?” Dean asked innocently, “Can’t help it that I’m adorable.”

“Dean has a thing for colored eyes and dark hair,” Jo giggled.

“Can you not flirt with everything that moves?” Benny’s tone made them jump, Dean’s eyes met his.

“Oh come on, Benny. It was just fun,” Dean joked. Benny rolled his eyes in annoyance, so Dean grinned.

“Jealous?” he winked at his friend. Benny glared at him and said nothing, his eyes like steel.

“Well,” Crowley cleared his throat, “I don’t know about you, but it seems these “officers” are trying a bit too hard to make sure we sit on our asses and do nothing. I don’t even think you’re allowed to breath too raggedly, Dean- might harm yourself, wouldn’t want that.”

“Crowley’s right,” Jo agreed, “They’re very on top of this. Then again, we’ve never experienced this before, but they’re kind of…?”

“Suffocating?” Sam chimed in. “I agree. What if this bigger than we thought?”  The room became quiet as the group let his words settle in. Could it be possible that this is bigger than what they all imagined? And Dean somehow got caught in the middle.

******

Castiel gently thumbed the waxy petal of the white daisy in his hand, his mind lost in thoughts. Memories of bright green eyes and cheeky smiles floating to the front of his mind. He sighed.

“Oh, Dean,” he whispered sadly, turning the flower over and over in his hand. He raised his head suddenly, in a hard voice he said, “If you’ve come here for no reason, I suggest you leave.” He waited then. After a couple minutes a familiar chuckled bounced around the room. He let his shoulders drop and relax.

“Hey, bro,” Gabriel greeted, placing his hand gently on Cas’ shoulder, “how are you holding up?” His voice was soft, careful, and so unlike his best friend, it caused an ugly stir in the pit of Cas’ stomach.

“I’m fine,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, and I’m a god,” Gabriel snorted.

“What do you want from me?” Cas asked, no longer trying to hide the tiredness in his voice. His shoulders slumped, and Gabriel removed his hand.

“I want to know you’re okay. If you’re not going to tell me what’s going on, then I at least want to know you’ll see the light of tomorrow.”

“I just… I don’t know,” Cas was stumbling, his words lost in a thick of emotion that was beginning to choke him. The weight on his shoulders was becoming too much, too heavy. He shut his eyes tightly, wishing he had something to help ease him.

“No.” Gabriel said loudly, Cas opened his eyes and turned towards his friend, he opened his mouth to respond but Gabriel grabbed him quickly and pulled him into a tight embrace. Cas stood there in shock at first, then numbness, and finally he let out a haggard sob.

Clutching his best friend tightly, he choked out, “I know. I know.”

“Dean would be pissed if you did,” Gabriel chuckled after a few moments.

“Dean hates me,” Cas said sadly, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

“No,” Gabriel said, “No, he doesn’t. It will be okay. It will all be okay.”

“How do you know?”

“Cause I am a god.” Cas bubbled out something of a laugh as Gabe quickly added, “No, because it will be. What ever it is that’s happening, I’m going to help you. You can’t keep bottling up everything to yourself, Cas.” Cas nodded but said nothing.

When Gabriel finally left, after many assurances of _‘yes, Gabe I promise to tell you. I’ll let you know.’_  Cas dragged himself to his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

He knew Gabriel was right, but he wasn’t going to put any more people he cared about in danger. They already had Dean, and that was more than enough. Cas sighed as he shifted in his bed, a thousand questions running through his mind.

Why had Alistair and Zach showed up at his high school? Why were they trying to convince Jo and Benny to hand Dean over to them? How had they known Dean would be in that state? He had proven himself. He had severed all ties with Dean, isolated himself from his peers, and kept his mouth shut about everything.

So why were they still bothering him? Why were they after Dean?

Nothing made sense, and Cas was getting tired, physically and mentally, of being left in the dark, of being two steps behind. He said he would help Dean, and he would. Nothing had been discovered yet- about Dean or anything else.

Castiel sat upright in his bed, eyes wide, heart being erratically in his chest. A new question wracking his brain, one that sent chills down his spine. He stood up suddenly, throwing a hoodie on, ignoring the tiny voice in his head that whispered _‘Dean’s,_ ’ and grabbed his keys off the nightstand. He stopped as his eyes landed on the daisy he held earlier.

He picked it up carefully, tears stinging his eyes, and he cursed- wiping them away furiously. He turned and walked out the back door, locking it behind him, he walked out in the forbidding night- oblivious that the daisy had fallen out of his pocket as he climbed into his car and drove off.

*****

Dean stared at the clock on the nightstand, it blinked lazily in red box-cut numbers 12:05 AM. He grumbled, rubbing a hand down his face, cursing this new case of insomnia that came with the concussion and memory loss. He was tired, but he wasn’t tired, and that paradox in itself pissed him off.

The moon’s light sprinkled into the room, casting an array of shadows. It was creepy to say the least.

Dean fell back on the bed with a sigh and tried clearing his mind so that he could get some fucking sleep. He tossed and turned for a good hour until he finally fell into a restless slumber.

_“Dean,” Cas laughed, running in front of him. Dean watched with a smile on his face as Cas’ feet hit the water and he yelped. Dean let out a full-bodied laugh, which Cas responded to with a bitchface that could rival his brother’s._

_“Oh, come on, babe,” Dean chuckled, his toes barely letting the cold fingers of the waves skim them. “You wanted to come to the beach in the middle of October- obviously the water wasn’t going to be warm.” Cas continued to glare at him, but a ghost of a smile tugged at his lips. He turned then, his back towards Dean, and tilted his head up towards the sun. It was freezing, yeah, but it was sunny, and Cas basked in the light._

_Dean regarded him curiously, not daring to take his eyes off him. They’re been together for almost a year now, but the past few weeks Cas had been acting strange, to say the least. He was constantly disappearing, never answered his phone- his excuse being he had to ‘take care of some things.’ Dean hated when he said that. It was just code for “I have clients and deliveries to make.”_

_He sighed then, at least Cas had stopped taking drugs. He was getting better, and Dean wanted to be there for him, and God, Cas was trying. Dean shut his eyes tightly- the image of Cas on the bathroom floor fighting its way to the front of his memory. He was so yellow, so still, his chest rising and falling at an unbelievably slow pace._

_“Dean! Come into the water or I’ll drag you in here,” Cas threatened, his husky voice banishing the dark images from his mind. Dean’s eyes opened, and startled to find his dark-haired angel a couple feet in front of him. Dean grinned as Cas stalked towards him, a sly smirk appearing on his handsome face._

_“Whatcha gonna do, Cas?” Dean waggled his eyebrows, taking a step back. Castiel’s smirk didn’t leave, and a dangerous hint of mischief glinted in his cobalt eyes._

_“Oh, Dean,” he singed-song, “You should know by now that I am very capable of getting what I want.” He finally came nose-to-nose with Dean, his actions quick as he placed his hands firmly on Dean’s hips, “And I always get what I want.” His voice was low, breathy, and husky- Dean felt his face flush._

_“Is that right?” he managed to whisper before Cas’ lips covered his own. The kiss lasted several seconds, before Dean broke away with a curse as he felt Cas’ strong hands push down on his chest. He fell back with a shout, and he glanced up with a pout- only to break into a smile as Cas tilted his head back and let out a very joyful, very carefree laugh._

_“Got you,” he said, and Dean chuckled._

_“Yeah, yeah you do.”_

Dean woke up with a start, the memory disintegrating like wet sand. He groaned, rubbing a hand down his numb face. He stopped abruptly. His face was numb. He couldn’t feel his legs. His arms had that weird tingly feeling they got just before they fell asleep. He began to panic, his mind now fully aware that he didn’t just wake up. Something woke him up, or worse, _someone._

His eyes darted around the room, quickly going through every detail as he remembered it from the night before. Lazy streaks of sunlight made their way past the cracks of the blinds, as Dean checked over the room once. Then again. He sighed in relief, as everything seemed to be in its place, and he could feel his legs again. A small case of sleep paralysis- he was becoming so paranoid. _Relax,_ he thought.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, the room spinning a bit and his body vibrating but still able to move- heavy footsteps patting on the cold tiles as he made his way across the room. He opened the door of the bathroom, his hand switching the light on, stepping inside he glanced up at the mirror and froze.

His heart jump-started in his chest, his breathing became uneven, and he saw black spots in his vision. He quickly dashed out of the bathroom, grabbing his phone on the nightstand as his finger pushed down on the ‘nurse’ button.

“Hello,” a deep voice answered on the other side.

“Officer Milton,” Dean’s voice was high-pitched, he gritted his teeth- trying to swallow down the panic that was threatening to bubble out of his mouth.

“Dean? What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Come here. _Please,_ ” he whispered,not trusting his voice. He stared directly into the mirror of the bathroom, lip trembling as he added, “And hurry.”

Glaring back at him in thick, red letters were the words, _You are mine._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a few holes, I know, but it will come together, I swear.  
> Think Cas has something to do with it? Think he's in the clear? Think Dick did something despite what Crowley said? Good. That's the point. You should be thinking. Hope you enjoyed, prepare yourselves, because neither you or I know what the characters are going to do. 
> 
> Comments, criticism, inquires, miscellaneous quandaries are accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, here's the first chapter. I realize there are few open holes in it. It does take place in the week of spring break which is March, and if you've gotten the hints, Dean and Cas broke up around December. Okay, hope you liked it, second chapter will be coming up.


End file.
